Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-27573160-20160204180112/@comment-27573160-20160209042740
No había pensado jamás en la conexión: cambiapieles-animal con targaryen-dragón, me parece muy posible. Cuando murió Viserys no existían los dragones aun, no había magia. El único Targaeryen que ha muerto desde que reaparecieron los dragones ha sido Aemon... podría ser muy factible. Lo de el caballo de fuego cabalgando por el cielo fue lo que mas me llamó la atencion de ese parrafo, y lo de "volveré a este valle de lagrimas?" Lo de la resurrección suena bastante lógico. Siendo asi Jon se levantaria como un hombre justo, racional y sin una pizca de temor. La verdad no creo que Aemon vaya a revivir como tal, pero estoy convencido de que algo ocurrirá entorno a su cuerpo y quizá a su "espíritu". Ahora que nombras lo de la personalidad de los resucitados, no quisiera ver a Aemon revivido. Aun no he leído las novelas de Dunk and Egg, lastimosamente, así que no podría opinar al respecto. He leído un poco acerca de el: si murió en Refugio Estival como crees que haya llegado hasta mas-allá-del-muro?; además, no se si Bran o Samwell en algún momento hacen referencia a la estatura de Manosfrias. Algo se me acaba de ocurrir: Porque el fantasma de Alto Corazon, se refeire a la tragedia de Refugio Estival cuando le habla a Arya? Porque compara el "Dolor de Refugio Estival" con el "Dolor de Arya"? Tormenta de Espadas. Capítulo 43, Arya VIII. —Te veo —susurró la enana escrutándola con los ojos rojos y nublados—. Te veo, niña lobo. Niña de sangre. Creía que era el señor el que olía a muerte... —Empezó a llorar con sollozos que estremecían su menudo cuerpo—. Es muy cruel que hayas venido a mi colina, muy cruel. Ya me ahogué con el dolor de Refugio Estival, no quiero además el tuyo. Vete de aquí, corazón oscuro. ¡Vete! Su voz estaba tan cargada de miedo que Arya dio un paso atrás y se empezó a preguntar si aquella mujer no estaría loca. Relativo a lo de las velas: es muy interesante esa escena en Qarth donde Quaithe toca a Dany y ella siente algo extraño en su mano. Quizá si sea como dices, pero no hay ninguna prueba (que yo tenga conocimiento, corrígeme si me equivoco) para alegar que para que alguien se comunique por medio de sueños con otra persona, tenga que haberlo tocado. No creo que los señores dragones de antaño hayan tenido que tocar a todas las personas con las que se comunicaban, o a las que atormentaban en sus sueños. Es una buena teoría, pero quien sabe? En todo caso, las dos veces que se le ha aparecido Quaithe a Dany ha sido mientras esta despierta no en sueños. Pero si lo que dices es cierto, puede ser que Marwyn alguna vez haya tenido contacto con Aemon y nosotros no lo sepamos, seria increíble que existiera un pasado entre ellos dos de alguna forma, es una especulación solamente. xD Lo de Alleras y el isleño me parece muy posible, inclusive quizá hasta se conozca con Marwin. Sera que Marwyn sabe quien es Alleras? porque confía tanto en el? no creo que lo haya engañado a el también... que lo engañe el Alquimista lo creo, pero Alleras? Tambien me parece una "casualidad" que se haya encontrado Xhondo con Sam... Algo se me ocurre jeje: El nombre de "Alquimista" tiene un significado muy profundo en este marco... hay se debe esconder algo. Tyrion la Esfinge: Esto lo dije medio en broma jaja. Lo que me llamó la atención fue lo que le dijo el enano a Griff tambien en tono de broma: "endriagos, tiburientes, gules, espectros, sirenas, goblins de piedra, caballos alados, '''cerdos alados..., leones alados...'" '' En el fragmento que citaste, Oberyn casi que lo describe como una esfinge. Sin embargo, no creo que haya nacido así y luego haya mutado, solo fue tipica desinformacion y chismorreo de la gente. (Como lo que inventan de Dany, de Robb, de la muerte de Tywin, etc etc, puras exageraciones) Pero aunque la descripción sea falsa o verdadera es demasiado reveladora. Es una pista de George. Ahora si te vas a ir de para atrás con lo de Tyrion. Aunque lo que dije de Tyrion fue medio en broma, creo que quizá haya "descubierto" quien es la esfinge. xD Pero no he sido el primero. Me puse hoy a buscar en la red, en los foros en ingles, y mira con lo que me tropecé: (Abajo tengo la traduccion) "The sphinx is the riddle not the riddler." (spoilers everything)(self.asoiaf) enviado hace 4 años por AerionTargaryen I have some strong opinions about Aemon's last words that I'd like to share. I operate under the assumption that Aemon was the single wisest and most discerning character we are to any degree acquainted with. Therefore, I believe that everything Aemon says has to be examined seriously. Especially, I believe that Aemon's last words on the ship with Sam, although expressed in a delirious state, have very significant meaning. As he is dying (someone please provide the actual text) he discusses how dreams about dragons plagued his family and brought the ruin of his brothers. He also talks about Lightbringer and the PWWP. Near the end he says something like "It's clear now. The Sphinx is the riddle not the riddler." There are numerous ways to interpret this passage. One of the most common is that Aemon is referring to Alleras/Sarella in Oldtown. I'm sorry but this is stupid. There is no way that Aemon could have known about the existence of this character. Furthermore, the nonsense about obsidian candle feedback has zero evidence. Please don't divert this discussion with such nonsense. Now for the four possible interpretations I can think of: The Sphinx is a symbol of Valyria. Perhaps Valyria is the riddle not the origin of the riddle. Something about the Doom? Personally, I cannot push this theory any further. The Sphinx must be taken literally as it itself is the riddle, not the one asking the riddle. A Greek sphinx "has the haunches of a lion, the wings of a great bird, and the face and breast of a woman." Perhaps this has relevance to the three heads of the dragon? One Lannister, one Griffon or one Arryn, and Dany? Tyrion, Aegon/Robert Arryn and Dany? The Sphinx refers to the prophecy of the PWWP and Lightbringer which Aemon was just talking about. "The Sphinx is the riddle, not the riddler." The wielder (of the sword) is the sword. Therefore, Dany IS Lightbringer. Having birthed dragons, she has brought fire into the world. Someone else (Jon?) is the PWWP. Now, last but not least, my own favorite. The Egyptian Sphinx is half man and half lion. It lost its nose thanks to Napoleon's troops. Aemon was just talking about dragon dreams. Can any of you think of a halfman, half lion (if you assume the Aerys+Joanna theory) who is missing a nose and dreams about dragons??? Tyrion Lannister will be a dragonrider. Aemon DID meet Tyrion at the wall. Please critique each interpretation or provide a new one! Acá lo traduzco y lo hago de una forma muy literal, para ser fiel al texto oringinal. De antemano pido disculpas por si cometi errores de traduccion, soy bueno con el ingles, pero no del todo. Me gustaría compartir algunas fuertes opiniones que tengo acerca de las ultimas palabras de Aemon. Me baso en la suposición de que Aemon era el personaje mas sabio y perspicaz que hemos conocido. Por eso, creo que todo lo que Aemon ha dicho debe ser analizado cuidadosamente. Especialmente creo que las ultimas palabras de Aemon con Sam en el barco, aunque las haya expresado bajo un estado de delirio, tienen un significado muy importante. Mientras estaba muriendo (Que alguien por favor provea el texto real) habla de cómo el soñar con dragones, ha atormento a su familia y le trajo la ruina a sus hermanos. También habla acerca de Dueña de Luz y El Príncipe que fue Prometido. Cerca de el final el dice algo como “Ahora lo tengo claro. La esfinge es el acertijo no la que planeta el acertijo” (Nota: No se sabe si es “el”, o “la”, pues en ingles no existe masculino o femenino, así que podría ser cualquiera)'' ''Hay muchas formas de interpretar este fragmento. La mas común es que Aemon se refiere a Alleras/Sarella en Antigua. Lo siento pero esto es una estupidez. No es posible que Aemon haya conocido a este personaje. Además, los disparates acerca de las velas de obsidiana no tiene evidencia. Por favor no desvíen esta discusión con esos disparates. Ahora estas son las 4 posibilidades que se me ocurren: La esfinge es el símbolo de Valirya. Quizá Valirya sea el acertijo no el origen del acertijo. Algo relativo a la Maldicion? Personalmente creo que no puedo llevar esta teoría mas allá. La esfinge se debe tomar literal pues ella misma es el acertijo, no la que plantea el acertijo. Una esfinge griega “Tiene las garras de un león, las alas de una gran ave, y la cara y los pechos de una mujer” quizá esto haga referencia a las 3 cabezas del dragón? Un Lannister, un Grifo o un Arryn, y Dany?. Tyrion, Aegon/Robet Arryn y Day? La Esfinge se refiere a la profecía del Príncipe que fue Prometido y a Dueña de Luz, de los que Aemon estaba hablando. “La esfinge es el acertijo, no la que plantea el acertijo” Quien blande (la espada), es la espada. Dany es Dueña de Luz. Habiendo dado vida a los dragones, ha traído el fuego a este mundo. Alguien mas (Jon?) es el Príncipe que fue Prometido. Ahora, por ultimo, mi favorita. La esfinge es mitad hombre, mitad león. Perdio su nariz gracias a las tropas de Napoleón. Aemon solo estaba hablando acerca de sueños de dragones. Alguien puede recordar a algún medio-hombre, mitad león (si asumes la teoría de Aerys+Joanna) quien a perdido su nariz y que sueña con dragones? Tyrion Lannister será el jinete. Aemon conocío a Tyrion en el muro. '' ''Por favor comenten acerca de cada interpretación o agreguen una propia! Esto es increible! Personalmente creo que cualquiera de las teorías puede ser valedera, la de Tyrion me encanta. Creo que he dado en el clavo, xD y fue una simple broma jajaja Quizá George haya dejado varias pistas, como lo que le dice a Griff y lo que le dice Oberyn a el. Otra cosa, hasta el momento quien tiene mas capítulos POV es Tyrion Lannister, eso debe tener gran significancia, quiz ano relativo a la esfinge pero si a la importancia del enano para la historia. Acá agrego algo interesante que luego de haber leído este post hoy, investigue por mi cuenta: La historia de Edipo y la Esfinge: Epido mata a su padre! y además una esfinge le reta a descifrar un acertijo. xD George es un puto genio y juega con nosotros. Algo que agregaría a la teoría de que la esfinge es el dragón de tres cabezas, seria que el León es Tyrion, o Jaime. El "ave" puede ser Sansa(Pajarito); no Robert Arryn sino Harold Hardyng(Águila), o Jon(Cuervo); y la mujer seria Dany. (Curioso que el apellido de Harold casi significa "Duro de matar" en ingles xD) Lo de Valirya tambien lo dije, pues a mi parecer fue muy obvio, la esfinge es el símbolo de Valirya, y cual es el mayor acertijo en realcion con Valirya?: su Maldición. Algo mas relativo a las esfinges: Danza de Dragones. Capitulo 57, Tyrion XI. —Yo también os conozco, mi señor —siguió Tyrion—. Tenéis la piel más morena que los Plumm del otro lado del mar, pero si vuestro nombre es verdadero, sois de Poniente, aunque sea por sangre y no por nacimiento. La casa Plumm juró lealtad a Roca Casterly, y da la casualidad de que conozco su historia. Vuestra rama brotó de un hueso que escupió alguien al otro lado del mar Angosto, no me cabe duda. Seguro que sois uno de los hijos menores de Viserys Plumm. ¿A que los dragones de la reina os tenían cariño? Aquello le hizo gracia al mercenario. — ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —Nadie. Casi todo lo que se dice sobre los dragones es bazofia para idiotas: dragones que hablan, dragones que atesoran oro y piedras preciosas, dragones con cuatro patas y barriga de elefante, dragones que juegan a los acertijos con esfinges... Bobadas y más bobadas. Pero los viejos libros también relatan a veces cosas que son verdad. No solo sé que los dragones de la reina os tenían afecto; también sé por qué. Esas frases cripticas de George que terminan siempre en punto suspensivo son las que lo ponen a uno a meditar. Eso de Dragones con cuatro patas y barriga de elefante me suena a Glaurung y lo de dragones que hablan y dragones que atesoran oro y piedras preciosas me suena a Smaug jajajaja xD Dragones que juegan a acertijos con esfinges...? probablemente George jugando con nosotros. xD Algo mas: Juego de Tronos. Capitulo 21, Tyrion III. —A veces tengo la sensación de que Ser Alliser está en lo cierto, Tyrion. Os burláis de nosotros y de nuestro noble propósito en este lugar. —A todos nos hace falta que se burlen de nosotros de cuando en cuando, Lord Mormont — replicó Tyrion encogiéndose de hombros—. De lo contrario, empezamos a tomarnos demasiado en serio. —Tendió la copa—. Más vino, por favor. —Para ser un hombre tan pequeño tenéis realmente una sed muy grande —comentó Bowen Marsh mientras Rykker se la llenaba. —Yo, en cambio, pienso que Lord Tyrion es un gran hombre —dijo el maestre Aemon desde el extremo más lejano de la mesa. Hablaba sin levantar la voz, pero los oficiales superiores de la Guardia de la Noche guardaron silencio para escuchar al anciano—. Creo que es un gigante que ha venido a visitarnos aquí, al fin del mundo. —Me han llamado muchas cosas, mi señor —dijo Tyrion suavemente—. Pero rara vez «gigante». —Yo creo que es así. —Los ojos lechosos y nublados del maestre Aemon se clavaron en el rostro de Tyrion. —Sois demasiado bondadoso, maestre Aemon —dijo Tyrion con una inclinación de cortesía. Por una vez, se había quedado sin ninguna réplica aguda. El ciego sonrió. Era un hombrecillo menudo, arrugado y calvo, tan hundido bajo el peso de cien años que el collar de maestre, con los eslabones de metales diversos, le colgaba suelto de la garganta. —Me han llamado muchas cosas, mi señor —dijo—. Pero rara vez «bondadoso». En aquella ocasión fue Tyrion el que inició la carcajada general.  PD para Zagel: Tambien me gustan los hilos asi, pues una cosa lleva a la otra y a la otra y asi sucesivamente, si no me hubiera salido del hilo no hubiera descubierto lo de Tyrion xD PD para Lord Greystark: Sí, lo de el Leviatan de seguro se refiere a Sam. Son demasiadas coincidencias. La teoria de que Sam matará con una flecha a Euron tambien hace referencia al hecho de que el blason de la casa Tarly sea un Cazador; y a que Sam se viene entrenando con arcos desde hace tiempo, quiza los isleños le dejen uno de esos arcos tan bonitos, o ya tiene uno? no recuerdo. Que diría Randyll Tarly si le dijeran que su hijo el despreciado a matado a Euron Ojo de Cuervo con una flecha?.... xD